Merlin's Grave
by the bitch of life
Summary: Merlin death took Camlote by storm. What will happen if he came back nearly 3 decades later.
1. Merlin grave

Merlin

Chapter 1

Arthur's pov

...

I know. I knew for the longest of times. He never told me. But I knew the moment he walked up to me. And told me I was an ass. I knew because I was told when I was a kid.

When I was a kid I was taken for a ride with my dad to teach me to hunt. When we where attacked by durids. They took me from my father and told me of a man that will change my life. They said today on all days he was born. They cast a spell allowing me to see the " light " that will radiate from him. Days truned into years and years turned in to a decade. Till he showed up. And he did change my life. He showed me magic is not all evil but a strom. The rain to water the crops or the lighting to burn the houses. It is merely how one would look at it .

But that was years ago nearly 3 decades since his arrive and nearly 2 decade since his passing. Merlin passed away in the great battle of Camelot. He tock the sword that

The young boy had plane to kill me. He thought that to take his secret to the grave. But I knew the truth.

I walk the halls with my 19 year old son to the tomeds of emrys. Merlin resting place. Magic was allowed in Camelot. With gracious open arms. The truth of my birth and Merlin was raveled to the public. The stunne carried Camelot for months. One the day of Merlin fouranl Merlin' s Law public.

Over the years the tombe became a place of religion. People who flowed Merlin belief would come before the third bell till midnight and a Wensday. And say a prayer and leave a coin.

I never believed Merlin to be a god are some powerful being. Even though he is one. I aways saw him has my little brother. A person that need me. I still come to show that I will never forget what he has done for me and everyone that has ever saw him simle. The Knights Gwen my son James and I walk to his tomb. James never met the man but he knew the real importance he , I held for him.

I made the tomb from ivory. Merlin favorite wood and and around the tomb I had a small "pickit" like fence made from cobble. Inside Merlin layed. I still remember telling Merlin's mom of his passing. The tears that drench her face showed what mine looked like. It was a month later that a letter arrived saying Hunnita have committed sucide. She had stabed herself. I put her to lay by her loved one bilionar. A forbidden love.

The people that sported Merlin had a legend that Merlin Ermys will rise when his Sprite has finally healed. How I wished that the legend was true.

Lightning, Merlin's old horse is the horse I ride now. She is the only one that will listen to my command . And she seems to know every thing about the back roads, to some secret hideout that happens to hold wapands and battle plands. But the most important thing is that the items all have the imbedded Crest of Camelot. I don't think I was spose to know of the hideout are what the horse could do. But I do. And I would not trade are gave away for any thing in the world.

" Father ? " my son James asked. To say James is my son is an understatement men the is like a mine me but with darker skin. To match Gwen's.

" Yes James " " Do you believe in the legends that the durids speak of? " " I have to". " What do you mean you have to "" if I don't then he is gone forever." As we approach the tome I see a huge group of people gathered " What is going on" I shouted.

A boy no older then 23 ran up to me " your highness somebody messed with Ermys tomb" I felt anger at that point. Why would some one mess with his tomb? What would you to gain. " what has been done to his grave?" the poor kid looked about to pee his trousers. " His body is gone and the door is ripped of its hinges"

Many things ran in my mind. Why would one need his body and the most important thing is how did they get in there.

You see when I had the tomb built I had the Druids place a spell allowing for only me to be able to enter. The thing though is that, they had a belief of his raising and made sure that _the_ door could be open from the inside. When I strom in to the tomb I can see where his grave was duge up and how the wall merrier scratches like a cat on the inside of the grave. Like some one was trying to get out of the grave.

" JAMES" I call with urgent

" Yes father?" I here my son call to me as he walks, slash runs into the tomb " Wow it so pretty." Not many people got to see the inside of the walls. Inside was igavings in the wood that told the story of Ermys though pictures English Greek and the language of the old religion. " Clear the crowed have the the Knights of the round table and your mom stay." " Yes father what of me" " Join us" " Iey" and I watch my son run out.

" You thank he is back don't you ?" Giwen asked me having entered the grave. It turned out that the knight knew what Merlin was and what he could do. When Merlin died he kind of shut down a bite. Though he mange to quit drinking so much. When people asked him why he said that Merlin and him was trying to get him to quit and that he was going to for Merlin. Giwen told us that Merlin never knew that he knew. When asked how he found out he said. " I never in my life seen a man get hit with a sword wound that was meant to kill and live to tell the tell. But Merlin was almost as heathy the next day as a normal day. So I watch him I watch his movement, what he did how he did it . And it became clear. He has magic." People asked a lot how come he never told me he away said " a man shows his true colors when know one was watching. And when I was watching I saw that he was just the same as me and the next man. That we where no different. I saw that he was a true guien nice hounst person. Yes he has magic but he is my best friend and I could never turn on him because even in my worst he did not turn on me. "

" I don't know what to thank" I had to be honest with him. I could not let my self believe in some so amazing only for it to not be tr To ue but how how can I not believe in something so amazing.

" sometimes I would come here and just sit and I would listen, ask questions in the open air. It would be so wired. Because sometime I would fall asleep. And I would dream about him we would talk and laugh. When I woke up I had the awaners I was looking for. "

" that sounds ...amazing I am ...jealous "

" I never told any body. I wanted it to myself and I don't know I felt if I told you are the others it would go away. And though the chat we had was never real. I let a selfish part of me believe that they where."

" father the crowed is gone the knights and mom are one there way" my son James said. After having enter the grave of my best friend.

" way? Should they not be here now?" Why are they not here or ember them walking with me.

" the crowded should not just leave nicely. They claime that the king is hidding something and is not telling them. One of the Knights was injured. Just a bump on the head. Mom whent with him to take home to the court physical. To get so medical action and to make sure that he is ok. The man that did it is in the dogens."


	2. An old friend a new friend

Arthur pov.

After some time pass the Knights came running in. Gwen came walking. I did not look them in the eye. " I want a surch party with a round table knight with them. Bring Merlin back...dead are alive. I don't want his body hurt. "

" You think he is alive" my dear wife asked me.

" I ...I can hope right ? " no one said anything for a second. " if you need me I will be in my chambers Gwen go see the court physic. I want to make sure you are alright. " and I walked off.

When I got to my chambers my door was ajared. I slowly walked in. Sword ready to defend myself. As I slowly push the door open I saw figure dressed in black rodes of the Noble Court. He had a metal dangling from his neck and his black hair fell passed his shoulders. He looked as if the man has never been fed or even sheltered. He look like a sack of bones but even in the all this I knew who the man was. I knew the acts he did for me. I knew the very being he was. He was my best only friend. He was a man back from the dead. His name was a religious practice. He was a savior and A salvation his name lived beyond the grave. His name is Merlin.

" Arthur" merlin Chris croaked it was sad it was a voice of the man that has seen way too much in his life. A man gone through more than that meets the eye and then given everything for me.

I stood there I couldn't move it just filled to unreal he was alive. The druid religion was true. The legends, their faith. I hear him say my name again then and only then that I realize I had been staring at him I called the guards and tell them to bring the court physician . After the guard left I turned to him and I run to embrace him the like he long-lost friend that he was. A friend that I let give everything for me even his life. I felt his scrawny arms wrap around me his shoulder started to shake and I knew he was crying. I wanted to ask him what was wrong? What has him so many tears. I even wanted to joke maybe just a little maybe even say why he's being like a girl but I didn't I just held him.

" it was a nightmare. The worst possible nightmare. Everything I did wrong and every good I did was changed and became wrong. How am I here? Why am I here. Have i not gave. Done enough." The man was in hysterical's we cannot stop crying and I was it going to make him I just held him and told him that he was home and everything's going to be better soon. I heard the door open Giouse entered he held his medicine bag on his shoulder . I could see his old wrinkled eyes turn to wide sage eyes.

"Merlin" his voice was just above a whisper but it was up enough to be heard across the room even over the sobs of my friend it was clear the court physician was just as shock as me. His voice was just above a whisper but it was up enough to be heard across the rooms and over the sobs of my friend. I told him to look over Merlin, and he did with gentle touches. He told me to send for food, for broth and water that Merlin needed it dearly. I had more clothes sent up for him I couldn't let him sit in his clothes he was buried in.

I could not bring myself to tell the Knights of the Roundtable. Not just yet a part of me, the selfish arrogant part of me wanted him to myself for just the night, so that way I can know that he's alive. I can talk to him without them. Merlin eventually fell sleep. I let him sleep on my bed I had a cot brought in for me to sleep on. My dear friend the court physician try to get me to go to another Chambers saying that the cot was not good for my back.


	3. Note

Giouse is 92 in the tv showes lets pertend that he was 66

thanks


	4. Friends again

Arthur pov.

He was mine for a day are two. I mange to get gious to keep quite about him. People where in panic, but I could not bring myself to tell the people of his return. For the days I had him to myself he slept. I asked Gious if that was normal.

" I don't know. I have never treated someone back from the dead, but if this was a Normal circumstance then yes it is normal."

" how happy do you think he will be when he hear about Merlin's law."

" he will sing with joice happiness. He is free. You do know that Giwen is going to kill you. Right" Gious spoke

... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...

Merlin started to wake up after dawn. He did not speak much expect for the occasional ouch and stop poking me Arthur. The last one was to me. I did it to annoy him. Just to drink back memories of old time together.

" This is freaky. You know that right"

" you are both the one that was dead not even a week ago. "

" Gious said that you are as heathy as one could get "

" yes I am, but I am not ready to see them yet. I done think I am at lest. "

" Merlin I know you need time but all the kights Gwen my son even villagers of the low towns are looking for you. They have a right to come home. Some are even refusing to come back till you are found. What you don't relies Merlin in your death you became a religious practice. With you being gone atlot of people are in panic. "

" your right I am sorry... I guess I am just panicing a little bit. I am not ready to answer question like begging dead, are bid it hurt dieing. You know stuff question like that." Merlin looked at me from the corner of his eyes." Dose that make me a bad person"

" no it makes you you Merlin. I can't say human becouse you are not human "

" haha the joke was so funny I forget to laugh. "

"Merlin"

" shut up"

" thank god I was worried that being bead fried some of your brain cells."

 **sorry that it is so short plse review I want to see how I am doing with the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

hi so i am posting this to all my stories. i love to wright but i cant spell. my grammar sucks ect. i could go on and on about way i should never be allowed in to the writing world. but that will make me cry.

i am asking people to take a look at my hobbily written work and save me. I NEED a Beta person so bad. and i am asking for people, to well be my Beta.

if you are interested in helping me send my a message.

rule

1.) must edit my work

2.) must have already written stories ( so i can see a little of what you can do)

3.) tell me if you want all stories are just one ( tell me wich one)

4.) inform me of a dramatic change

i realy need help. so plse anyone

 _i will take this down when i have a chosen Beta._


End file.
